People who are hotter than Drew
This is a list of males who are hotter than the vaguely toadlike Drouche. Remember you can add any MALE, as long as they're hotter/better looking than Drew, the Human Douchebag. NOTE: Do not make broad, sweeping statements like "anyone," because that would defeat the purpose of creating this list in the first place. This list not in any kind of order. #Riley Stavros: Sex god #Spinner Mason: Sex god #Mark Fitzgerald #Adam Torres #Peter Stone #Sam, the sexy gay lifeguard #Blue Chessex #Owen Milligan #Sean Cameron #Zane Park #Declan Coyne #Jay Hogart #James Shaquile Brooks #JT Yorke #KC Guthrie #Toby Isaacs #Dean Walton #Bobby #Brad Pitt #Jensen Ackles #Kellan Lutz #Jason Stackhouse #Lafayette Reynolds #Bill Compton #Eric Northman #Will Smith #Cloud Strife #Squall Leonhart #Jecht #Chris Redfield (pictured above) #Male blood elves from World of Warcraft #Harry Potter #Ron Weasley #Louis de Pointe du Lac #Lestat de Lioncourt #Leonardo Dicaprio #Tom Cruise (even though he's crazy...) #Jake Gyllenhaal #Zuko #Fire Lord Ozai #Light Yagami (Kira) #L (Death Note) #Alucard #Jake Springfield #Piotr Rasputin #Hugh Jackman #Robert "Bobby" Loui Drake #Bruce Wayne #Kal-El #Tom Welling #Sam Neil #Sokka #Alex Day #Roxas #Alex Shepherd #Pyramid Head #Leo Wyatt #Chris Halliwell #Punk (I love New York 2) #Magneto in X-Men: First Class #Charles Xavier in X-Men: First Class #Wesker #Aragorn (at least in the movies) #Legolas (at least in the movies) #Will Turner #CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow #Michael Fassbender #Jim (The Office) #Orlando Bloom #Johnny Depp whenever he's not dressed in something like this . (WARNING: Image is extremely scray.) #Ryan Reynolds #Elliot Stabler #Sephiroth #Kuja (now THAT'S how you do a mostly attractive girly boy!) #The creepy yet hot Coach Pedobear that had a hard-on for KC #Griphook #Dobby the House Elf. #Pedobear. #Tom Felton #Neville Longbottom #Voldemort #Marco Del Rossi #Andrew Garfield #Squidward #Jesse Eisenberg #Danny Phantom #Fred Weasley #George Weasley #Timmy Turner #Dean Thomas #Seamus Finnigan #Fred Figglehorn #Degrassi Forever (Wendy) #UpYourButt #Charlie Sheen #Spongebob #Chuck Norris: Marial arts god #John Cena #Tyrone #Hannah10801(SEXAH BETCH!!!!) #Shane Dawson #Ianto Jones (Torchwood) #Garrett Hedlund #Squall L. (love, Usernameislame) #Ian Hecox #Anthony Padilla #Spongebob Squarepants #Fred Flinstone #Bilbo Baggins #Smeagol #Ziley (Zane+Riley) #Maksim Chmerkovskiy #My right foot #Paul Rudd #Jake Martin #Freddie Smith #Matt Lanter #Tristan Wilds #Trevor Donovan #Sheldon Cooper #Howard Walowitz #Michael Corvin (Underworld) #Peter Griffin #Stewie Griffin #Mario #Luigi #Yoshi #Stan Smith (American Dad) #Aquaman #Chris Zylka (model/actor) #Tate from American Horror Story #Danny Phantom #Rick Murray #Alex Shepherd #Jared Leto #The cookie monster #Adam Lazzara #Rajesh Ramayan Koothrappali #Barry Kripke #Kris Lemche #Ted Mosby #Marshall Eriksen #Barney Stinson #Max Miller #Adam Rove #Luke Girardi #Kevin Girardi #Ranbir Kapoor #Marvin Wait For It Erikson #Gary the Snail #Gordon Ramsay #Jean Philippe (Hell's Kitchen US) #Riley from 90210. #Wesley Bettenjizzinmypantskamp #Scott from Hell's Kitchen US #Myotismon/Vamdemon #Trevor the toad #Lief (Deltora Quest) #Armand #Marius de Romanus #My Mage: The Awakening character #Zell Dincht #My left foot #Robert Pattinson #Ray William Johnson #Shane Dawson #Doug Walker #Count Dracula #Count Chocula #Chris R****** #Gabriel C**** #Gabriel Iglesias - fluffy comedian extraordinaire #Crookshanks #Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback - it was revealed in a later book that "Norbert" is actually female, making him a Norberta. This list is for males only. #Ned the Nerd #S. Deezy #Angry Joe #Linkara #Emperor Mateus #Ryan the Panda #Goliath the gargoyle #David Leven (Everworld) #Jake Berenson #Tobias (Animorphs) #Male Hork-Bajirs #Godzilla #Chernabog #Obi Won #Luke Skywalker #Han Solo #Joaquin Phoenix #Male Xenomorphs (eh, assuming that males even exist) #Visser Three #Peter Pevensie #Skandar Keynes #Steven R. Mcqueen #Sorceress(?) Adel (that is, if wild mass guessers are right and s/he is actually male) #Noah Antwiler #Corporal Hicks #Shahrukh Khan #Campbell Saunders #Luke Baker #Mike Dallas (although he is Drew's friend, he is better than Drew) #Socrates #Stefan Salvatore #Damon Salvatore #The Joker #Sora #Aladdin #Sam Flynn #Mr. Krabs #Jake the Dog #Finn the Human #90210Degrassi's ex-boyfriend #Homer Simpson #King Triton #King Ghidorah #King Kong #Ebirah #Hedorah #Barda #Elmo #Big Bird #Taylor Lautner #Chris Hemsworth #Liam Hemsworth #The Governor #Rick Grimes #Daryl Dixon #Ridiculously Photogenic Guy #Ridiculously Photogenic Football Player #Good Guy Greg #Takeya Ikuhara #Mishashi Rando #JG Quintel #Pingu #Kurt Cobain #Andy (Boys Be) #Andy (Toy Story 3) #Alex Silver Chris_Redfield_Fanservice_3_by_favorites1.jpg|Mmm, all that's missing is a hairy chest. Sexyass.jpg|Who wouldn't want that hey gurl haaaayyy! ;D Drew derp..again.jpg|Yep, totes sexy Capture.PNG|When people describe Drouche as being manly and muscley, post this picture in order to contradict them. Kuja_smirk.jpg|See? Totally a sexier pretty boy 300px-Jake_shows_you_how_it's_done.jpg|When your Gary Stu is so repulsive that a shapeshifting, animated dog is sexier than him, then you need to just stop. Category:DTF Category:Sexy people Category:Hay angel,u duh sexy Category:Lists Category:MY BODY IS READY Category:Get in my bed now Category:Spinner Category:GURL LOOK AT DAT BODEH Category:Good looking people Category:Hot people